


what a laugh it would have been

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Series: never the same love twice [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy and Clarke's kids are the cutest, Established Relationship, F/M, Octavia and Lincoln's too, as they should - Freeform, they all love Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, bud,” he says softly, crouching down next to Jacob and picking up Chewbacca. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Jacob bites his lip and puts down his X-wing. He stares at the carpet for a moment, looking as if he can’t decide whether or not to speak, before looking up at Lincoln through teary eyes. </p><p>“I think Mommy and Daddy are gonna get a divorce,” he whispers, his lower lip trembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a laugh it would have been

“Happy New Year, bitches!” Octavia yells as she swings open the front door. Lincoln is behind her, toting their four-year-old daughter on his shoulders.

 

“Put a nickel in da jar, Mama!” Lily squeals and Lincoln picks her up off his shoulders and puts her on her feet.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Octavia grumbles, stepping aside and letting Bellamy and Clarke come inside. Their one-month-old daughter, Amelia, is tucked safely against Bellamy’s chest and their son, Jacob, is clutching Clarke’s hand. He is carrying the storm trooper backpack he got for his sixth birthday a few weeks earlier.

 

“Jacob, did you bwing your toys?” Lily asks, running over to her cousin and giving him a hug.

 

Jacob nods, opening up the backpack to reveal the plethora of Star Wars action figures he had received from Santa.

 

“I wanna be Rey!” Lily exclaims, grabbing her figure and taking off towards the living room. Ordinarily, Jacob would have protested (Rey is their undisputed favorite), and one of the adults would have to step in and intermediate. Tonight, he just followed her into the living room with a sullen sigh.

 

It doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

“What’s up with the little guy?” Octavia asks, grabbing their snow-dusted coats and hanging them in the closet by the door.

 

“He’s been mopey ever since Christmas,” Clarke explains. “I have no idea what’s up.”

 

“I would say it’s a post-Christmas depression, but Jacob has never been that invested in material things.” Bellamy hands over Amelia to Octavia, who immediately starts to nibble on her chubby cheeks.

 

“I feel like it’s only around us, though,” Clarke says. Lincoln motions for them to follow him into the kitchen, where he grabs a beer for himself and Bellamy. Octavia pours herself a glass of wine, which Clarke looks at longingly.

 

“Yeah, he’s fine when he’s playing or watching TV, and he’s not acting out, but when he sees us together he just looks… totally disheartened. It’s like we’re going off to war and he knows he only has a few days left with us or something.” Bellamy takes a swig of his beer and reaches out to stroke the sliver of exposed skin of Clarke’s hip.

 

“Have you asked him about it?” Lincoln asks.

 

“He insists everything is okay.” Clarke pouts. “I feel like this is like Inside Out or something. I just wish I could get inside his head.”

 

“That movie fucked me up,” Octavia muses. Amelia gurgles in response, causing everyone to laugh.

 

They move to the living room shortly after so they can simultaneously keep and eye on the kids and watch the people in Times Square make a fool out of themselves waiting for the ball to drop. Lincoln periodically glances over at Jacob, who is halfheartedly making his X-wing fly circles around Lily, who is waving Finn and Rey around dramatically.

 

When Octavia gets up to help Lily go to the bathroom, Lincoln sees his chance.

 

“Hey, bud,” he says softly, crouching down next to Jacob and picking up Chewbacca. “Is everything alright?”

 

Jacob bites his lip and puts down his X-wing. He stares at the carpet for a moment, looking as if he can’t decide whether or not to speak, before looking up at Lincoln through teary eyes.

 

“I think Mommy and Daddy are gonna get a divorce,” he whispers, his lower lip trembling.

 

Lincoln remains impassive. He glances across the room to where Clarke is nursing Amelia on the couch. Bellamy has his arm around them, looking down at his girls as if they hung the moon. There was no doubt in his mind that they weren’t getting a divorce, but Lincoln was still disturbed at the fact that his nephew seemed to think so.

 

“Jacob, why would you say that?”

 

“Because Mommy kissed someone else and Jenna from my class said her mommy kissed someone else are now her parents are getting divorced,” he says, pushing all the words out in one big breath.

 

Lincoln frowns. Clarke would never cheat on Bellamy, and vice versa. The only other person he could think of Clarke kissing would be Raven. He knows that Bellamy and Clarke had both been involved with Raven sporadically over the years, but he thought that had stopped now that she was with Clarke’s friend Wells.

 

“How do you know Mommy kissed someone else?” Lincoln asks gently.

 

Jacob sniffles. “Because I saw it.”

 

“You saw it? When?”

 

“On Christmas Eve,” Jacob says, wiping his eyes. “I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus.”

 

There is a pregnant pause before Lincoln’s lip twitches and he tries his best to mask a laugh. They had spent Christmas Eve and Bellamy and Clarke’s house, and Octavia had cajoled Bellamy into dressing up as Santa and surprising the kids. Lily and Jacob had been delighted, and when “Santa” had told them that they had been exceptionally good this year, they had nearly jumped through the roof from excitement.

 

“Jacob,” Lincoln starts, still unsure if he can make it through the sentence without laughing. “Your parents are not going to get a divorce.”

 

“But Jenna said-”

 

“Jenna’s situation is a bit different,” Lincoln explains. “Your mommy and daddy love each other very much. You’ll understand it better when you’re a bit older, but it’s okay that Mommy kissed Santa Claus.”

 

“Do you promise?” Jacob holds up his pinkie and Lincoln immediately hooks it with his.

 

“I promise.”

 

Octavia and Lily return from the bathroom and his daughter immediately kicks him out of her spot (“ _Dad_ , you _sat_ on Poe Dam-a-wen!”), so he hauls himself to his feet and throws an arm around his wife.

 

“Come on,” he murmurs to Octavia, guiding her over to the couch. “You’re going to love this.”

 

They sit down opposite Bellamy, Clarke, and a now-sleeping Amelia. Clarke carefully shifts her daughter into Bellamy’s arms and recovers her breast before shifting to lean against Bellamy’s side.

 

“They good over there?” she asks, nodding towards Jacob and Lily.

 

“They haven’t started a fire yet,” Octavia jokes. Amelia lets out a soft sigh in her sleep, and Bellamy just about melts into the couch.

 

“Actually, I just had an interesting conversation with Jacob,” Lincoln muses. Clarke arches an eyebrow. “Apparently he thinks that you two are splitting up because he saw Clarke kiss _Santa_ on Christmas Eve.”

 

Clarke gapes. “Are you serious?”

 

“That’s why he’s been so mopey,” Bellamy says, eyes wide. “Shit, why hasn’t he said anything to us?”

 

“What six-year-old wants to have that conversation?” Octavia snorts. “Way to go, you guys. You can’t keep it in your pants for five seconds and now you’ve scarred your kid.”

 

“Is he really upset?” Clarke asks Lincoln, who shakes his head.

“Not anymore. I tried to explain it as best I could without ruining Santa for him.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke cranes her head to look up at her husband. “We’ll talk to him tomorrow, yeah?”

 

Bellamy nods, tracing the slope of Amelia’s nose with his finger. “You know; this is going to be so funny when he’s older.”

 

“Totally. I can’t wait to tell all his dates.”

 

Later that night, when the clock strikes twelve, Jacob catches Clarke kissing someone again. But this time, Bellamy isn’t wearing a Santa suit. 


End file.
